<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] a thousand silhouettes (are dancing on my chest) by KeeperofSeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087005">[podfic] a thousand silhouettes (are dancing on my chest)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds'>KeeperofSeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ITPE 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Magic, Dishonored 1, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, Identity Issues, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo doesn't know who he is anymore, but maybe that's a good thing. Or, in which Corvo is desperate, and the Outsider has Plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ITPE 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] a thousand silhouettes (are dancing on my chest)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts">GodOfLaundryBaskets</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527457">a thousand silhouettes (are dancing on my chest)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyAdonis/pseuds/%F0%9D%94%AD%F0%9D%94%A2%F0%9D%94%AF%F0%9D%94%B0%F0%9D%94%A2%F0%9D%94%AD%F0%9D%94%A5%F0%9D%94%AC%F0%9D%94%AB%F0%9D%94%A2">𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔢𝔭𝔥𝔬𝔫𝔢 (GuiltyAdonis)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art used for the cover is by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/coupleofkooks/art/Dishonored-High-Chaos-Outsider-689477492">coupleofkooks</a> on DeviantArt. Go check them out for more rad art!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/6sbu697drvlubt0/Dishonored%20a%20thousand%20silhouettes%20%28are%20dancing%20on%20my%20chest%29%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a> (2.92 MBs) </p>
<p>Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.</p>
<p><strong>Length</strong>: 00:06:23</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>